Ele é meu!
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Uma garota manda um recado para Sasuke deixando Sakura louca de ciúmes. Oneshot SasuSaku.


Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao tio Kishi!

**oOo**

**Ele é meu!!!**

"Ah, Konoha! Como é bom estar de volta..."

Yamanaka Ino, uma das kunoichis mais respeitadas da vila da folha, adentrava os portões de Konoha, comemorando animada. Também pudera. Após ficar dois dias longe de casa cumprindo missão, ela mal podia esperar para aconchegar-se nos braços fortes de seu marido e distribuir-lhe beijos carinhosos, confessando o quanto sentira saudades de seu preguiçoso. No momento apenas queria encontrá-lo para lhe dizer um sincero: "Shikamaru, eu te amo!"

- SASUKE, EU TE ODEIO!!! – Berrou a plenos pulmões a jovem Haruno Sakura extremamente irritada, fazendo a amiga loira suspirar cansada ao seu lado.

Olhando de esguelha para a rosada, Ino ainda tentou remediar a situação, aconselhando:

– Calma testuda. Antes de bater no Sasuke, pergunta se ele realmente conhece aquela garota.

– Se ele conhece? Se ele conhece??? – gritou para a amiga furiosa - Ainda tem dúvidas, Ino? Não ouviu o que aquela sirigaita disse?

# flashback #

Após serem recrutadas para curar a filha do senhor feudal de uma das vilas vizinhas, Sakura e Ino constataram que uma forte virose a havia acometido e que após algumas sessões de tratamento com chakra, a jovem estaria nova em folha. Dois dias foram necessários para livrá-la da doença, mas com muito profissionalismo e competência, as duas kunoichis, finalmente a curaram.

– Que bom que acordou. Como se sente? – disse Sakura para a garota recém desperta.

– Bem... obrigada. – respondeu com educação.

– Vamos passar alguns remédios que você terá de tomar durante uma semana e então já estará curada, okay. – anunciou Ino enquanto escrevia em seu bloco de notas a receita do medicamento.

Depois de ter prescrito todos os remédios e cuidados para sua paciente. As ninjas de Konoha recolheram seus objetos ninja e preparam-se para iniciar a viagem de volta à vila. Pois ambas, apesar de não poderem dizer, estavam morrendo de saudades de seus respectivos maridos.

- Bem, já estamos indo embora. – anunciou Ino sorrindo, e voltando-se para a enferma jovem acrescentou – Espero que fique bem logo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a menina educadamente, e antes das ninjas se virarem as chamou novamente – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Sim? – responderam.

– Vocês conhecem Uchiha Sasuke? – perguntou a jovem corada.

Ino já ia declarar que era o marido da amiga quando esta a corta, dizendo:

- Sim. Nós conhecemos.

– E como ele está? – indagou empolgada - Já faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

A Haruno sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, afinal, como essa garota conhecia Sasuke? Controlando-se ao máximo a rosada respondeu:

- Ele está muito bem.

– Ótimo! Então se vocês o encontrarem, digam que eu mandei um beijão na boca daquele gostoso! – pede sorrindo maliciosa, enquanto uma kunoichi de cabelos rosa ficava vermelha de raiva.

- O QUÊ???

– CALMA SAKURAAAA... – berra a Yamanaka pulando em cima da amiga, evitando assim, que esta matasse sua cliente.

# fim do flashback #

– Eu vou matar o Sasuke! – afirmou a Haruno com dentes cerrados - O que ele teve com aquela garota eu não sei e nem quero saber!

– Como não quer saber? Você precisa perguntar ao Sasuke primeiro. – aconselha Ino - Talvez não seja nada disso que você está pensando. Você sabe como ele é assediado!

Porém Sakura já não mais prestava atenção aos pedidos da amiga e soltando fumaça pelas narinas, seguiu para sua casa com punhos cerrados e passos rápidos.

– Boa sorte Sasuke! Eu que não me meto nessa! – sussurra a Yamanaka balançando negativamente a cabeça. Estava tão distraída pensando no mico que sua amiga pagava que nem reparou no rapaz que se aproximava.

- Falando sozinha? – chamou o jovem, fazendo a loira se virar e em seguida sorrir.

– Amor! – gritou, correndo para Shikamaru e se lançando nos braços deste.

– Saudades? – perguntou presunçoso.

Dando de ombros a Yamanaka responde:

– Não muito, e você?

– Nem um pouco. – diz, encarando a jovem à sua frente para em seguida rir com ela.

– Estava morrendo de saudades problemática! – confessa ele.

– Eu também seu preguiçoso. – revela e aproximando com um enorme sorriso para sussurrar em seu ouvido, ela acrescenta – Quero te encher de beijos...

--

- QUERO TE ENCHER DE PORRADA!!!

Sakura havia chegado em sua casa, arrombando a porta e gritando a um Sasuke pasmo e completamente perdido.

– Você estava realmente com saudades de mim? – pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Sasuke seu cretino! A garota que Ino e eu fomos curar te conhecia. – esclareceu a Haruto irritada.

- Quem? – perguntou sem entender.

– A filha do senhor feudal da vila do sol. – respondeu a rosada, perdendo a paciência.

– Ah... aquela... – diz fazendo pouco caso.

Sabia que ele a conhecia, mas ouvir pessoalmente lhe doera no fundo da alma. Sakura estava prestes a chorar de indignação, tristeza e revolta quando o Uchiha, falando com desinteresse, esclareceu:

– Tive a missão de proteger aquela doida, mas já faz um tempo.

– Aquela doida? – repetiu confusa.

– Tive que dormir na árvore pra ela não me agarrar no meio da noite. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Aliviada e envergonhada, a Haruno compreendeu surpresa que aquela jovem moça não passava de mais uma louca histérica pelo seu marido. Abaixou sua cabeça sem palavras.

– É por causa dela que você está zangada? O que foi que ela te disse? – indagou o Uchiha ainda sem entender muito bem a história.

- Ela... Disse que te conhecia e... E eu... – gaguejou já deixando o rosto molhar com suas lágrimas.

– ...E você está com ciúmes. – completou a frase irritado. Logo acrescentou - Eu não acredito Sakura! Nenhuma mulher pode dizer que me conhece que você fica assim.

– Desculpe... eu... eu tenho medo de te perder... – tenta se justificar a rosada, ficando cada vez mais cabisbaixa.

Indignado, porém condoído, Sasuke passa a mão pelo cabelo a fim de restaurar sua paciência, e se aproxima da esposa com mais calma.

– Somos casados a três anos e eu amo você. Não precisa ter esse medo. – afirma o moreno, e levantando o rosto da esposa com carinho, lhe sorri – Eu sei que tem algumas mulheres que ficam correndo atrás de mim, mas eu só corro atrás de uma... Você!

A kunoichi mais calma e sorridente, passa suas mãos ao redor do marido, abraçando-o e diz:

– Ela te mandou um recado.

– Qual? – pergunta desconfiado.

– Este! – exclama, jogando-se nos braços de Sasuke e o beijando com paixão e entusiasmo. O moreno sem perder tempo, enlaça os braços na cintura da esposa correspondendo o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Ofegantes e animados o casal se separa sorrindo.

– Não tem mais nenhum recado? – provoca o Uchiha.

– Da parte dela não, mas... – responde marota e abrindo o zíper da blusa, conclui – Eu tenho um!

**Fim**

Oneshot SasuSaku, com um trecho de ShikaIno. Eu sei que tinha dito que faria uma InoGaara mas decidi fazer primeiro esta para Hakeru-chan que disse que gostava mais deste casal.

Bjs


End file.
